ONE MINUTE MELEE: Cell vs Mewtwo
Cell vs Mewtwo 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Cell from Dragon Ball Z and the return of Mewtwo from the Pokèmon series. Description ''Which experimental bio-weapon will obliterate the other in a 60-second fight to the death? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Cell.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Mewtwo.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! '''selected.) MELEE! Cell was waiting around at the World Tournament Arena, waiting for his competition to arrive. Today was the first day of the Cell Games. Suddenly, Mewtwo appeared on the arena as well. "And what are YOU?" Cell condescendingly asked Mewtwo. "I am the perfect being." Mewtwo replied telepathically. Cell scoffed at Mewtwo's answer. "Ha! If anything, I'm the perfect being. You move along now." Mewtwo glared at Cell. "If you think you're so perfect, why don't you fight me?" Cell grinned. "Ha! You have no idea what you're in for." '''NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! Cell started the battle by firing a red Death Beam at Mewtwo, which the Genetic Pokemon blocked using its psychic shield. Mewtwo struck back with a pink crescent-shaped beam, Psycho Cut. Cell dodged the attack easily with Instant Transmission. Mewtwo took hold of Cell using its telekinesis. Cell was suddenly surprised. "What? I can't move! What are you doing?!" "You have no chance against the strongest Pokèmon." Mewtwo then tossed Cell toward a mountain. Mewtwo then flew toward the mountain and rammed his head into Cell's stomach, crashing through the mountain in the process. Cell then used Instant Transmission to appear above Mewtwo. He then grabbed Mewtwo's tail and threw him down to earth. Cell then began charging an attack. "Kamehameha!" Cell shouted as he fired a blue energy beam at Mewtwo. But Mewtwo spread his arms apart and created a large psychic shield around himself. The Kamehameha dispersed upon hitting the shield, and it accomplished nothing. Mewtwo had completely blocked the attack. Cell grinned again. "I see. Your energy shields can block any attack. But they require your energy to use them. Interesting." Mewtwo immediately grabbed Cell in his telekinesis and slammed him on the ground repeatedly. He then threw him into the air and teleported above him and unleashed Psycho Cut on his opponent. He then lifted Cell with his telekinesis. "You're done." Mewtwo gloated. He pulled Cell's limbs away from his body as he ripped him into small pieces. He thought for sure Cell was finished. "You just don't get it, do you?" Cell laughed. He pulled his limbs back together and regenerated back to full health. "You must have a death wish." He began charging his Ki energy, as evidenced by the blue energy waves radiating around him. But Mewtwo had other plans. Suddenly, the blue energy waves were on Mewtwo's side, and Cell had no more on his side. Mewtwo had successfully used the move Power Swap. Then, Mewtwo transformed into his super-form: Mega Mewtwo Y. "It's nice to see you at your full potential." Cell smiled. He then fired a purple beam with yellow rings around it at Mewtwo. "Special Beam Cannon!" Cell shouted. Again, Mewtwo blocked it with the psychic shield. "You've only had a taste of my power." Mewtwo replied. Mewtwo then teleported behind Cell and punched him repeatedly. He then grabbed him in his telekinesis and slammed him on the ground repeatedly. He then flew upward to prepare another attack. Mewtwo then unleashed Psycho Cut. But Cell got up and saw the beam. "Kamehameha!" Cell shouted as he countered with a Kamahameha. This resulted in a beam fight. The Kamehameha eventually overpowered Mewtwo's Psycho Cut, knocking Mewtwo back... ...into the Sun. Mewtwo screamed as his skin, organs and skeleton melted into nothingness. Cell got up and noticed his opponent was gone. Assuming he was the winner, which he was, he crossed his arms and smiled. "Fool! You don't mess with the perfect being!" K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CELL! Trivia * This is A Wikia contributor's longest battle to date. * This is A Wikia contributor's first fight to feature a returning combatant. ** Ironically, Mewtwo's opponent was Frieza, a Dragon Ball Z character. ** Even more ironic, the announcer used the same pun he used in Mewtwo vs Frieza. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning fighter